Adventures in Pratg
by Rysler
Summary: Doctor Fraiser accompanies SG1 on a first-contact mission to Pratg, a modern world with an advanced medical program. SG1's arrival heightens tensions between the government and an opposition group, and the team is put in danger when rumors grow that they


Title: Adventures in Pratg

Author: Rysler )

Date: 09/05/04

Rating: PG

Category: Adventure

Warnings: minor hurt/comfort, minor Sam whumping, incidents of terrorism.

Spoilers: General Season 6

Summary: Doctor Fraiser accompanies SG1 on a first-contact mission to Pratg, a modern world with an advanced medical program. SG1's arrival heightens tensions between the government and an opposition group, and the team is put in danger when rumors grow that they're there to make the ruling party even more powerful.

Notes: Groveling gratitude to Cofling for beta reading. Thanks for making this a better story.

o o o o o o o o o

SG1, plus Doctor Fraiser, stepped from their puddle into a ring of waiting people. O'Neill raised his eyebrow expectantly. Carter plastered a smile on her face. Jonas was smiling genuinely, and Teal'c seemed to be resisting the urge to open fire.

The MALP rested unobtrusively near the gate. The SGC had been using it to communicate with this planet for several weeks, learning their language and customs.

A man in a conservative business suit stepped forward. "Welcome, honored alien guests!"

O'Neill stepped forward also. "Good to be here in Prague."

"Pratg," Jonas coughed.

O'Neill smiled pleasantly.

"I am President Ordle Freeborn," the man said, politely ignoring O'Neill's wince at the name. Ordle introduced the rest of his entourage.

They'd gated into a museum. Carter scanned the room for exits for strategic purposes. "Hey," she murmured. "We're on TV."

O'Neill followed her eyes to the video camera set up in a back corner. "Cool."

"Ah, yes," Ordle said. "Our entire world is watching history happen. My government has proven there is intelligent life on other planets! You will bring us into a new age of prosperity and technological achievement that will revolutionize mankind."

"Your government?" Jonas frowned.

"Ah," O'Neill said meditatively. "We have seen the Aschen, and they are us."

Carter sputtered.

"Is it always like this?" Janet Fraiser murmured to her friend.

Carter shook her head faintly. "We're usually not on TV. That's a little...intimidating."

O'Neill leaned down to Fraiser. "It is typical in that Teal'c and I will stand around doing nothing, while Mr. and Mrs. Nerd here will do all the work. You'll lose all respect for me."

Fraiser raised an eyebrow.

"We're happy to help in any way we can," Jonas said cheerily to the crowd. "We think your world and ours will become good friends."

Freeborn bowed humbly.

O'Neill made the introductions for his team. "This is Doctor Janet Fraiser," he said when he got to the small woman. "You had requested our medical personnel?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow," Ordle waved them off. "Tonight, we feast!"

"Woohoo!" O'Neill said.

The representatives of four worlds sighed in unison.

o o o o o o o o o

Jonas Quinn walked into the women's suite at the palace the next morning at the appointed hour. He glanced curiously through the suite's various rooms, and then smiled at Janet, who was looking at herself in a wall mirror. Like the men's quarters, there were two bedrooms; one on either side of the sitting room, and a bathroom at the back with gazebo windows that overlooked an interior palace courtyard. "Ready to go?" He clapped his hands together.

"Five minutes, Jonas." Sam stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her torso, and another in her hand as she vigorously dried her hair.

"Right," he answered. Sam disappeared again. He glanced questioningly at Janet.

She pointed to a chair. He settled into it with a sprawl. "We're going to tour the Engineering facilities today," he said, just to make conversation. "Did you know this world has spaceships with solar sails? Sam says that's a remarkable achievement, especially given their level of computer technology. They can only reach local space, of course, but with a renewable energy source like that they can get a lot done."

"Really?" Janet asked politely, putting the finishing touches on her makeup while staring into the mirror over the fireplace.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we came by 'Gate, not ship, or they'd have blown us to bits."

Sam came out of the bathroom in olive fatigues and graced them with a smile. "Ready."

"Great." Jonas stood. "We should go."

Sam grabbed her pack and headed for the door. "Have a good time touring all those hospitals, Janet." She wrinkled her nose.

Janet stuck her tongue out.

"Bye, Doctor Fraiser," Jonas called, as he followed Sam into the world.

o o o o o o o o o

O'Neill and Teal'c sat at a round conference table with the Pratg delegation. They were negotiating a mutual exchange of technology.

O'Neill leaned toward Teal'c to whisper, "Why aren't Jonas, Carter, and Fraiser here doing this diplomacy crap? They're smarter than we are."

Teal'c looked over at his friend. "Precisely."

o o o o o o o o o

Janet hunched over, looking intently at a computer screen. "You've made great progress eradicating cancer."

"Yes. Now that our entire world is on the same system, it is easy to implement preventative measures. We have introduced into the diet several items that provide cellular protection against mutation."

"Back up." Janet cleared her throat. "Did you say everyone on the same planet is on the same health care system? There's 400 million people here."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Of course. Everyone receives the same care. Would you like to see the database?"

"That's all right."

Janet must have looked stunned, because Doctor Ulged frowned. "Is it not the same on your planet? Surely a race advanced enough to use the Stargate..." He looked despairingly at her.

"You'd think." She conceded.

She tapped the computer monitor. "You say you altered the diets. We do the same thing back on Earth, treating the water. What about DNA therapies?"

"What is DNA?"

Janet smirked.

o o o o o o o o o

"So, why the doc?" O'Neill asked Ordle.

"Our party ran on a platform of universal health care. We implemented it. We have already improved the life span of our people by ten years. If we were to stray from our purpose now, when we have such a momentous event as discovering extraterrestrial life... It might lead to upheaval."

O'Neill nodded sympathetically. "How long ago did you, uh, implement?"

"27 years ago."

O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged a look. "Sure is some creepy quest for immortality you got going there to keep you in power," O'Neill commented.

Ordle smiled politely.

o o o o o o o o o

Janet spent her day taking samples, meeting patients, and asking questions, and it was mid-afternoon when she emerged from the Red Maple Hospital Complex. Immediately she found herself accosted by reporters. Her security escort stepped closer, but didn't impede either her movements or theirs.

"Doctor Fraiser," one young, sandy-haired man in the front called to her, "If the incident at the Engineering complex does turn out to be a terrorist act, do you believe it intended to coincide with your presence in Pratg?" He thrust his microphone at her.

Janet's eyes widened. "What incident?"

The reporters loomed. "A large explosion occurred approximately 30 cycles ago," a woman said. "I assumed you were coming out to address us..."

"An explosion?" Fraiser lunged forward. "Get away." Her progress was stymied by the crowd gathering in front of her.

"Doctor Fraiser," someone tried again, "There's speculation among the opposition that the aliens staged the attack in order to bolster a more totalitarian rule favoring your own agenda to take our technology."

Janet surged toward the man, but was stopped by yet another microphone. "There are reports of a large number of casualties, Doctor Fraiser. Do you have a response?"

"I--I'm sure the Tauri are just as aghast at this news as the people of Pratg," Janet started haltingly. "Our deepest sympathies go out to you, and as a member of the medical profession, I'd like to offer my own services to help in any way I can..."

Janet felt a hand at her elbow and looked up to see O'Neill at her side. "Get away from me!" He growled at the nearest reporter. "We will release a statement as soon as we know our people are safe," O'Neill called to the crowd. "We'll be traveling to the site immediately. In the meantime, be assured that we respect the Prime Directive, and are taking no sides in the political dealings of this world. We are merely explorers."

With that, Jack moved forward, guiding Janet through the mass of people. An automobile was waiting at the end of the sidewalk, and Teal'c stood beside it. The three of them clambered into the back seat, and the vehicle immediately began moving.

Janet sat between the two men, dwarfed by their size and the armament they carried. She looked up at O'Neill.

O'Neill's brown eyes met hers. "Don't worry, Doc, we'll get you there. Don't want those alien quacks working on my people."

Her lips curved into a feeble smile. "Sir," she asked. "Do we really believe in the Prime Directive?"

"Sure," he said, leaning back and resting against the headrest, "Until we figure out which side we're on."

The rest of the trip was spent in pensive silence.

o o o o o o o o o

The damage to the Engineering complex startled Janet. She was used to war-torn devastation on more primitive alien worlds, or elaborate Goa'uld palaces, but this looked like an ordinary office park, and in a civilized setting the wound of destruction stood out distinctly.

Teal'c and Jack escorted her inside the nearest building.

"Hi," Sam said cheerily, glancing up at their arrival from a smoking console at the front desk. Blood matted her hair, and her right trouser leg was torn and stained.

"Sam!" Janet ran to her side. "Why aren't you--What are you doing?" She managed to ask.

"Analyzing some fragments. Trying to see if it was a bomb, or accidental. This is an engineering facility, though, and accidents don't really just happen. Jonas is looking for the epicenter now." Sam grinned at Janet, and then winced with pain. "Work before medical treatment. I can lie around the isolation ward all day when the mission's over."

"Not when there's a doctor on the mission." Janet dropped her pack and knelt. She pulled out antiseptic.

"Crap. That's gonna hurt." Sam exhaled.

"Looks like you and Jonas have the explosion covered and the Doc's got you covered, so we," Jack indicated Teal'c and himself, "Should stand around and look tough?"

Sam grinned. "You could start interviewing people, sir."

"Oh, right." Jack nodded. "Legwork. Teal'c?"

"I am prepared."

"Excellent." They strutted off, dragging the few bystanders in the atrium with them.

o o o o o o o o o

Teal'c held a compress to a wound on a man's head while O'Neill questioned him.

"Where were you when the explosion happened?" O'Neill asked.

"I--right here. I was pinned under that slab until you rescued me."

"Near the epicenter. Maybe you were running away before the blast hit."

"What? No! I was--"

"Why do you shake if you have nothing to hide?" Teal'c loomed over the man.

"Because you're aliens!" The engineer shrieked. "And you're really big."

Teal'c frowned. "Perhaps the native forces are better equipped for questioning."

"Yeah." O'Neill sighed. "I don't see sharing and bonding happening."

o o o o o o o o o

Ordle peered at them through the monitor. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," O'Neill reported with exasperation. "Any news?"

"We've definitely determined that it was a bomb," Ordle informed him.

"How? We're here and we haven't determined that."

"We received a claim of responsibility."

"Oh."

"I have also talked with Constable Unlun, who tells me your presence makes the rescuers uncomfortable. It's not that we don't appreciate your assistance, but perhaps it would better if you--"

"Reined it in a little?" O'Neill questioned.

Confusion crossed Ordle's face.

"Played the role of honored guests?"

Ordle smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

"Right."

o o o o o o o o o

O'Neill handed a stack of papers to a Pratg official and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's get back to the itinerary, boys and girls."

"But sir," Sam protested, looking up from her console. "The bombing--"

"Is not our problem, Carter."

Sam looked forlornly at the ruined console.

"Solar sails, Carter."

Sam stood up so quickly she knocked her chair over. Satisfied, O'Neill led his team back to the trappings of diplomacy.

o o o o o o o o o

One dead, fourteen injured, including the wounds suffered by the aliens known as Carter and Quinn. In deference to the mourning and the investigation, SG1 was given a reprieve from the state dinner, and instead found themselves at a quiet table in a restaurant, discussing the suspicious nature of the day's events.

"Ever noticed how the more civilized the world, the more evil the government?" O'Neill commented. "What's with that?"

Teal'c tilted his head pensively.

"You know, I've been through this in Kelowna. It's so easy to blame the outsiders. You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, we'd believe."

"What I'm trying to say is..." Jonas steepled his fingers. "We're not going to be able to help these people with their own problems. The bombing was probably planned months in advance. Maybe the timetable was adjusted because of our arrival, but we have nothing to do with it."

"So we do believe in the Prime Directive."

"I just think our main focus should be on technology. Petty planetary politics are just a distraction."

"They always are," O'Neill muttered. "Okay. We won't take it personally until they make it personal."

Jonas looked satisfied.

Carter frowned.

Janet saw the expression and leaned over her to her friend. "How often do they make it personal?"

"Always." Sam sighed.

"Pessimist," O'Neill commented.

"I'm a mathematician, sir." Carter said. "I play the odds."

Jonas silently took a sip of his drink.

"It's the technology, sir." Sam answered seriously, returning to O'Neill's original comment. "The more damage we can do, the more damage we want to do. Look at what the Kelownans did with their naquadria."

"And how we conveniently blamed the aliens," Jonas muttered.

Janet pursed her lips. "Small evils just have larger consequences."

"Temptation is truly universal," Teal'c mused.

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Then how come the Asgard aren't evil?"

"They have the most powerful battleships we've ever seen, sir. Thor is the commander of a whole fleet. We've seen them murder hundreds of Goa'uld and Jaffa." Sam mused. "Who says their past isn't--"

"Troubled?" Jack quipped as he stabbed a vegetable with his fork. "I still like them." He paused. "How come we aren't evil?"

"Another race has sought our help only once," Teal'c recounted. "We betrayed them, destroyed their base, and executed their leader in cold blood."

"Hot blood," Jack said defensively, inhaling. "We have seen the Aschen, and they are--"

"Sir," Sam interrupted.

"So, how about those Broncos?" Jack said cheerily, and SG1 went back to polite conversation for the rest of dinner.

o o o o o o o o o

O'Neill, Teal'c, and Jonas walked lazily along the boardwalk. Jonas was still rambling about the cuisine at dinner and Teal'c occasionally rumbled in agreement. O'Neill kept his eyes on their surroundings. Pratg had dark alleys and quickly moving vehicles. SG1 had been assigned two bodyguards, but O'Neill felt they weren't paying very much attention to the evening. He found that lackadaisical attitude suspicious, but the palace was only a few hundred meters away, so he wasn't overcome with worry.

"That pastry tasted kind of like pizza," Jonas was commenting.

"No." O'Neill lost all focus as he turned to his companion. "Pizza comes from Chicago. That was not pizza."

In O'Neill's moment of distraction, the guards turned on their charges, weapons raised.

O'Neill blinked and sighed.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jonas paused in mid-sentence.

"You think those puny weapons are a threat?" O'Neill asked, not unkindly, as he patted his P90.

"No," the forward guard smiled. "I think those weapons will be."

A dozen clicks were heard as armed men and women revealed themselves.

O'Neill shook his head. "Gotta stop asking those rhetorical questions. They always bite me in the ass." He lifted his hands in the air.

Teal'c and Jonas followed suit.

o o o o o o o o o

A pounding at the door interrupted the leisurely Sam was taking. She grabbed a robe and went to the front of the suite, glaring at Janet to stay put as the woman came out of her bedroom. She flung open the door, releasing 5'9" of pissed, soaking wet Air Force Major onto the unfortunate soul in the hallway. "What!"

An aide with a fearful expression gazed up at Carter. "I-Is Doctor Fraiser here, also?"

"Yes." Carter growled.

The aide looked relieved. "The rest of SG1 is missing. We believe they have been kidnapped. We have received demands."

Sam lunged forward and grabbed the aide's shoulder, hauling her inside the suite. "What?"

Janet Fraiser stepped out from the bedroom.

"What demands?" Carter asked, continuing to drip in her robe.

"That the ruling party dissolve, and the aliens leave."

"The aliens will happily leave as soon as we get our people back."

The aide looked distressed.

"Do you have any leads?" Janet asked quietly.

The aide knelt and opened her briefcase. "I have brought all the information we have on the group we believe responsible, and the schematics of the city. The palace is conducting its own search, which you are welcome to join, but we know you have technology beyond our own." She offered a minidisc to Carter.

"Thanks."

The aide remained where she was.

"That's all," Carter grunted.

The aide fled.

Janet came over and took the disc from Sam's hands. "Colonel O'Neill captured by a band of Pratg-ians? I would have expected more."

"If they were surrounded and taken by surprise, it's possible. They aren't superheroes, after all."

Janet smiled. "Well, we'll find them."

"Yes." Sam moved to the desk and began booting up a laptop. "We will."

o o o o o o o o o

Janet looked over Sam's shoulder at the scrolling lines of code on the LCD screen. "What are you doing?"

"It would take longer to explain it than for me to just do it."

Janet sighed. "Sam--"

"Janet."

"I feel useless."

Sam exhaled through her nose, and then swiveled to face Janet. "When we finally get out of here, we'll need our gear. Lay it out. Do an ammo count. Clean the weapons. Check the zat charges." She took another breath. "What do we know about Pratg physiology that will give us a field advantage? What about their tactics? Will water melt them?"

Janet allowed herself a half-smile at Sam's final remark.

Sam reached out and covered Janet's hand. "I need you to do the things I can't do. And I need you to do them right now."

Janet's smile widened. "But no pressure, right?"

"No pressure." Sam gave her hand a squeeze, and then turned back to the monitor.

Janet went into a bedroom and began inventorying their packs. Several times she opened her mouth to call Sam's name to ask for help, but stopped herself. Janet had been trained for this. Sam had confidence in her. She could make the right decisions to save SG1.

o o o o o o o o o

Sam sighed as she leaned against a wall in the palace. She and Janet had been following the route Sam had mapped to where she thought the men were being held. "Everyone thinks SG1 is made up of four big damn heroes, but you see us as we truly are--being kidnapped, screwing up perfectly legitimate systems of government, struggling just to stay intact. Look at me, sneaking through hallways and hiding from the very people I'm supposed to be befriending. I'm not a noble scientist and explorer."

"Sam."

"Janet, I--" Sam rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Do you think you can take any idiot off the street in Colorado Springs and send her in to rescue the Colonel and Teal'c and Jonas? You're brave, Sam."

Janet smiled when Sam opened her eyes and looked down. "And you've got me to be smart," Janet finished.

Sam laughed. She hugged Janet, finding it easy to wrap her arms around the small woman despite their tactical gear. As they pulled apart, the ground began to shake underneath them.

"Quick!" Sam yelled over the rising roar. She pulled Janet to the nearest doorway and they knelt against the supports, clinging to each other. Dust rose around them as the rumbling increased. Several ceiling panels fell in, and the wall that Sam had been leaning against earlier cracked.

The noise dissipated, and silence punctuated by the resettling building and their coughing resumed.

"What was that?" Janet murmured against Sam's vest.

"Another bomb, probably."

"Are they after us?" Janet coughed again, sending a mouthful of grit onto the blonde.

"No..." Sam speculated. "Probably the palace." She stood, helping Janet to her feet as well.

"What does that mean?"

"That we're running out of time to save the others and get off this planet."

o o o o o o o o o

O'Neill lifted his head when he felt a distant rumbling. "I hope that's an earthquake."

"You think they'd just leave us if the walls collapsed?" Jonas asked.

"Probably." O'Neill muttered.

"If the building collapses and we are not injured, it will presumably give us a means of escape," Teal'c commented.

"Well." O'Neill quipped. "Let's all look forward to that."

o o o o o o o o o

Sam peered around a corner and spotted two guards at the beginning of a long hallway that led to a vaulted door. The quake had not affected this underground area as much as the palace corridors the two women had already traversed. "That must be it. You know what to do."

Janet took a step toward the guards and then paused. "Hey, wait. Why am I the one who always has to do this?"

"You're prettier."

"With all this dust on me?" Janet rolled her eyes. "You're taller, with those blue eyes a man could get lost in... You're the supermodel. You go."

"You have dust, I have blood. Besides, you have those voluptuous curves and crimson locks and femme fatale features."

"Crimson?" Janet looked aghast. "Besides, your legs are longer."

"Your fingers are longer," Sam countered.

"Sam!"

"Janet."

"Ladies?"

They whirled around to see a guard with a rifle looking patiently at them. "May I help you--" He started. "Hey! You're the aliens!"

Janet and Sam swung simultaneously and punched him out.

Sam dragged the guard into a side corridor. "Well, that was easy."

"Sam, do you think the guys have to go through this sort of thing?" Janet was still miffed.

"With Teal'c's body? Oh yeah. All the time."

They made their way to the cell where the men were being held and disarmed two more guards on the way. "Keypad," Janet murmured, looking at the small rectangle on the wooden door.

"Guess we shouldn't have hit them so hard," Sam sighed, toeing one of the guards.

"Well, there's always what they do in the movies."

Sam nodded. "On three. One... Two... Three!"

They both kicked at the door, and it flew open, inward. They peered inside.

"What was that movie, anyway?" Janet asked.

"Damned if I know."

Jack O'Neill was lounging against the far wall. "See?" He commented to Jonas. "Toldja."

Jonas sighed, and began digging through his pockets.

Sam tossed an odd look in the Colonel's direction.

"Little bet," he explained, catching the rumpled dollar bills Jonas threw at him. "How's the head?"

"Fine."

"Then let's go find the Stargate."

o o o o o o o o o

"Hey, Doc, gimmie a gun."

Janet looked warily at the Colonel. They crouched together behind a pillar, waiting for Carter and Teal'c to clear the forward route. "Where's your weapon?" She asked.

"The bad guys didn't let me keep it when they threw me in a cell," he snarled.

She sighed, moved her zat to her left hand, and unclipped her sidearm from its holster. "Here."

"Why not the zat?"

"I don't want to kill anyone, Colonel."

"Fair enough," he responded.

Jonas, behind another pillar, made a hand signal. They moved forward.

The front doors of the musem were four hundred yards away, guarded by two Pratgian soldiers. No one else was in sight. Explosions echoed behind them, and Janet figured everyone was either participating in the attempted coup, or hiding in their homes.

"You've barely said two words since the bust-out." O'Neill commented. "I didn't expect you to be this good at the subterfuge thing. Did I miss black ops in your service record?"

"Oh yeah," Janet said. "Right there between med school and my Ph.D. in microbiology."

"Aw, Doc," he pouted.

They were still walking toward the museum, one cautious step at a time.

She exhaled. "Sorry, sir. I'm used to being on the defensive."

"Because of your height?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Remember the foothold situation where I was strung up in a pod?"

He nodded.

"After that, I got some field training. Even went out to Fort Brag."

"Seems like it paid off."

"Yes, sir." She paused. "It wasn't exactly to defend myself. I wanted to protect all of you, too. After foothold, I realized I had a part in all of this."

"Huh." O'Neill grunted. "Doc, you save our butts every day. This," he waved his hand at Pratg, "Is above and beyond. Medal stuff."

"Sir--"

"I'm serious."

"Is that why you do it, sir?" She asked.

"Nah." O'Neill grinned. "Just a job."

They climbed the steps of the museum and joined the others. The guards were looking at them curiously.

"Can we go inside?" O'Neill asked politely.

The guards pushed open the doors. "Sure."

O'Neill blinked, and SG1 moved inside. Behind them, they heard the guard radioing for Ordle.

"Should we run for it?" Jonas asked.

O'Neill shook his head. "We should be all right. Besides, I'm not quite sure which direction to run."

Jonas sighed and began rummaging for a map.

Carter smirked.

"So, Carter," O'Neill asked, as they wandered down a corridor. "What's your secret? How'd you find us?"

"Computer." She answered simply.

"Just like that?"

Sam shrugged.

"She spent three hours looking at a Pratg laptop before she pinpointed the room where you were being held. Just...staring." Janet reported.

O'Neill mulled the information and leaned down to Janet. "She is the most boring person ever. What do you two do when you're hanging out in the lab?"

Janet smiled at the Colonel. "We dissect things." She said. "Then Sam attaches electrodes to their innards and makes them dance."

O'Neill looked at Sam.

"Dance, dance, dance," Sam sang.

"Fine," the Colonel pouted. "Don't tell me."

Jonas giggled.

"And no laughing on a mission!" O'Neill was out of sorts. "We're bettering mankind."

"Well," Jonas swallowed and looked sideways at Jack. "Not really."

O'Neill glared. "We're trying."

o o o o o o o o o

"Look," O'Neill said politely while Jonas dialed the gate. A crowd had gathered in the museum. Apparently the coup had failed, and their depature was big news. "It's not that we don't like you. We do. You're lovely people." He paused for emphasis. "We just don't think it's a good idea to talk about weaponry right now... At least until you get this whole stable democratic government thing worked out."

"But--" Ordle protested.

"We'll be back in a couple of years," Jack cut the man off. "Sayonara."

Teal'c bowed, and the group stepped through the Stargate and emerged uneventfully from the other side into Stargate Command.

"So, who did set off the bomb?" Jonas asked as they ambled down the ramp. Hammond waved from the control room.

"Who cares?" O'Neill grunted. "Did we get anything out of that mission?"

"Schematics for the solar sails," Carter reported.

Janet added, "Downloads of their food treatment system."

"Do you think when we call them in a few years they'll be more receptive?" Jonas asked.

"I think they will destroy each other trying to conquer the Stargate," Teal'c responded.

"Pessimist."

o o o o o o o o o

General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser stood together in the command room, watching SG1 step through the Stargate and vanish.

"After your big mission, do you wish you were with them?" Hammond asked, thoughtfully.

Janet answered without hesitation. "No, sir."

Hammond smiled.

THE END


End file.
